Baku
Baku is the protagonist and titular character in Sethical's Youtube series, Baku. He made his debut in S1E1, Boneless Pizza, with Schnitzel. He has appeared in every episode of the main series since then. Baku is canonically the strongest character in the series, being put in S tier by Sethical himself.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCoHpbA2hxs Personality Baku's character can be described as laid back and bored as shown in most episodes of the series, which fuels his urge to instigate problems with other characters (mainly in food services since the first episode of the series.) There have been many a time in the series that he's made prank phone calls to restaurants (and even visited them personally) to make unusual orders for the purposes of annoying the person being called (boneless pizza in the first episode, ordering food without meat, cheese, nor vegetables leaving just the bread, and so forth.) As shown in season 1 episode 5, he might feel uneasy when his prank calls are taken seriously by the person he has called due in part to a lack of instigation taking place. His relaxed demeanor comes with a darker side; his patience can quickly be diminished. This is shown in situations where other characters call him that shouldn't even know his phone number, one prominent example being Lil Broomstick, whom - like other strangers that called him - pretends to have known him for a long time and acts like they're friends. His anger and impatience is often highlighted by his tendency to yell so loud that it can be deafening to those in earshot. Nonetheless, he shares this tendency with other characters who in turn become very impatient with Baku's prank calls. As shown in the first season, Baku's patience can also be worn down by calls from debt collectors at banks and has actually admitted to committing tax evasion in later episodes of the series. This tax evasion is implied to come from his own sense of justice that involves spending his money however he pleases and not use to pay taxes. In season one, episode four, it's through dialogue that reveals that this episode wasn't the first time he's had a debt collector get in contact with him. Baku's views towards the government have yet to be seen, but might be negative given how he never pays his taxes. As established in the first season, Baku's interest lies in getting the latest cell phone and collecting shoes. His interests go so far as to urge him to call a shoe store in the finale of season one; after "persuading" a member of staff to look for a certain pair of shoes, he actually happens to find the pair Baku was looking for to the latter's surprise and satisfaction. In season two, it's revealed that Baku's been working as someone in food service and decides to quit after dealing with an unruly customer and has said that he's hated his job before his encounter with said customer. It can be said that his prank calls to restaurants could be his way of taking out his anger on the food service industry itself since he always called them out for "not being shit." As said above, Baku himself might find himself on the other end of a prank call and depending on how he feels, he might even play along until the caller says something that diminishes his patience. Baku can also be shown to be somewhat selfish as demonstrated in season two episode six. In this episode he gets a new Xbox; however, the username he wants had been taken and used by another player for seventeen years. Instead of choosing a new username, he goes to considerable lengths for the username he wants; by the end, he gets the username to the potential confusion to the user who's always had it. Baku current fate is that he is now serving 30 years in prison after the newest episode of the Baku Series Yeeted Victims (even formerly): Grim (albeit with a weaker version) Police officers (Came back through their special glasses, which allows them to see in 3 dimensions) Roger (brought back by Tobi in Season 5, Episode Supreme Court.) K-pop dudes Swagage (almost) Dr.Mario (Can survive due to extra lives) Flats Trivia * Baku is the only character to have shown up in every episode of the series * In the middle of season four, he's revealed to have an ability that goes hand-in-hand with his ability to scream deafeningly at other characters. This ability allows for him to get out of sticky situations by transporting characters to an alternate dimension; however, this isn't foolproof. * Despite his tastes in good rapping, he couldn't rap well himself when he first started out. * It's unknown why he hates the food service industry outside of hating his job and lashing out at other food service employees through his prank calls. * It's unknown why he loves to instigate. * According to Sethical himself, Baku is canonically the strongest in the series tier-list in S class. As he is able to make people disappear or freeze by yelling “YEET”, as shown in “Ain’t Playin Games” and “No License“. The only being capable of surviving Baku's YEET is Dr Mario, due to his extra lives. * Baku's only weakness is when 2 officers use the power of "Subjugation" on him, he freezes & loses his color. * In season 5 episode 2, Supreme Court, Sethical reveals lore regarding Baku. It is revealed that Baku‘s power source are his shoes, hence when they got taken away, he could not yeet Swagkage. * While Baku’s yeet ability is instant, his other ability, FOH B, is weaker and has a charge up before it can be used. The only known victim of this is Grim in season 2. * He apparently only wears Yeezy clothing, including his jacket and his shoes. * Despite being the one to use this ability, Baku does not know what actually happens when he yeets somebody, so more often than not he assumes the person was killed. Thus, whenever he sees the person he yeeted, he is often shocked to find that that person is alive, such as the Police officers or Roger. * Another example is that he doesn’t even know how his ability works. He himself along with the others in “Supreme Court” are surprised to find out that he doesn’t flat out kill his victims, but rather sends them to another dimension by yeeting them backwards. References Category:Characters